Our Little Moment
by Ms. May
Summary: I'm back!1 To kick of the fact that i now have time to write things, i did a little Karkat&Terezi drabble about the first time they met and how Terezi discovered Karkat's blood. H3 H3 H3 : IDk whay i need a rating if you know Karkat you know it's T


Our little Moment

So it's pretty much understood what happened when Terezi got close enough to smell Karkat's blood, but was anyone really curious as to how exactly it happened? What was their first meeting face to face like? (this is by the way on the assumption that they've never seen each other before. Except for Terezi has seen him through the view port thing when she was messing with his house.)

GC: TH4T 1S B3TT3R

GC: 1TS MUCH 34S13R TO R34D YOUR COLOR TH1S W4Y

GC: YOUR DR4B D1RTY P4V3M3NT GR4Y

GC: ON TOP OF BR1GHT C4NDY R3D, L1K3 4 SH1NY LOLL1POP

GC: DO3S TH4T SOUND F4M1L14R K4RK4T?

CG: YES, I'M EXTREMELY FAMILIAR WITH THIS SORT OF NONSENSE BY NOW, SURE.

GC: NO 1 M34N

GC: GR4Y ON R3D

GC: L1K3 TH3 W4Y YOUR SK1N

GC: CONC34LS YOUR BLOOD

CG: WHAT

GC: C4NDY C4NDY R3D!

GC: L1K3 YOUR PL4N3T

GC: YOU H4V3 STRONG CH3RRY COUGH SYRUP 1N YOUR V31NS! 1T 1S COMPL3T3LY D3L1C1OUS.

CG: WHO TOLD YOU

CG: DID JACK TELL YOU

GC: NO H3 DO3SNT T4LK MUCH

GC: 1 F1GUR3D 1T OUT MYS3LF

CG: HOW

GC: 1 GOT 4 CLOS3R LOOK

GC: R3M3MB3R :]

CG: NO

GC: PFFF YOU 4R3 PL4Y1NG SO DUMB, YOU KNOW 3X4CTLY WH4T 1 4M T4LK1NG 4BOUT

CG: I CLEANED UP MY WOUND AND CHANGED MY SHIRT BEFORE I EVEN MET YOU, I'VE BEEN EXTREMELY CAREFUL.

CG: SO YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO FILL ME IN.

GC: 1T W4S WH3N 1 GOT CLOS3 3NOUGH

GC: TO SM3LL 1T UND3R YOUR SK1N

GC: PL34S3 K4RK4T, DO NOT PR3T3ND TH4T YOU FORGOT 4BOUT OUR L1TTL3 MOM3NT

CG: WHOA

CG: YOU MEAN

CG: DURING

CG: FUCK.

Karkat: Remember that moment

You are Karkat Vantas and you hate your friends. All of their fucking prototyping has gotten thid shitty ass planet filled to the fucking brim with monsters the size of your mother fucking hive. Or what used to be your hive, before fucking Terezi destroyed it. Speak of the devil, she's pestering you.

GC: K4RK4T! I S33 YOU

CG: YES DIPSHIT, YOU HAVE A VIEWPORT

GC: :[

GC: NO M34NI3, I M34N I C4N S33 YOU

CG: BUT YOU'RE FUCKING BLIND

GC: FUCK YOU

GC: I C4N SM3LL S33 YOU

GC: H33 H33

GC: YOU LOOK SO CONFUS3D

CG: FUCK YOU I CAN'T PUT UP WITH YOUR BULLSHIT RIGHT NOW

CG: I HAVE THIS FUCKING PLANET TO EXPLORE

CG: YOU KNOW SINCE I AM A FUCKING BEAST AND MADE IT THROUGH THE GATE THING FIRST

You don't have fucking time for this, you have shit to slice with your kick ass cycles of mass destruction. Hell yeah, let's get adorabloodthirsty. This shitty planet is no match for you. For a brief second you wonder whose fucking planet you're on, but then you realize you don't give a shit. You begin to hack away at things, completely oblivious to anything that might be happening other than the satisfying explosion of grist coming from those helpless fuck asses. So obviously you are surprised when a fucking pair of hands is flung in front of your eyes. Well you grasp it's supposed to be your eyes, her hands miss at first and you get a fucking slap to the face.

"ARG! Get the fuck off of me or so help me Gog I will slice you open." You flip the fuck out and try to get her the fuck off, but she is really fucking strong.

"Guess who Karkles!" She's twirled around with you as you spin in circles trying to get her off. It's kind of like dancing. Almost like your shitty romcoms.

"Fuck Terezi, GET OFF OF ME" She releases you and for a second you don't really understand what you see. Come to think of it, you've never really seen Terezi before. She's wearing her stupid flarping costume, its red and teal, and has a red cane with a dragon head on the top. Her glasses are bright red and you can't see her eyes underneath, though you assume they're the same shade. Her hair is all fucking flipy, but it's cute. She brushes a strand of hair from her eyes, even though it does absolutely nothing. Must have been a habit left over from when she could see.

"Is that any way to speak to your hostess?" she asks looking at you like you fucking stabbed her, though there's a smile just teasing at the corner of her lips. Hostess, so you made it into her planet, through the gate. And you guess that if you keep going you would get to Gamzee's.

"Fuck you could have warned me, I was in my fucking bad ass mode." She smiles a crocodile smile and then makes a stab at you with her cane. For a second you flip the fuck out, but then there's an explosion of grist behind you. You just stare at her, kind of thankful she's so fucking fast.

"Are you going to say thank you?" She tilts her head to the side.

"Fuck no." she fakes a scandalized look.

"Karkles, is that any way to treat a lady?" She frowns at you.

"If there is one fucking thing I have learned from talking to you, it is that you are no fucking lady." You roll your eyes at her. She folds her arms and pouts.

"But Karkat," she takes a step closer "I am the perfect example of a lady! I am smart, and fast and sexy!" you snort, it's amusing how fucking blunt she is. "Don't laugh Karkat; you know you are just struck dead by how sexy I am." She steps towards you again and you quickly back up a bit, feeling your face get hot.

"Fuck you."

"This is the first time you've seen me isn't it Karkles? But I've seen you plenty of times before!"

"Yeah, because I bet you spend all of your fucking time just staring at me in the viewport cause you're a fucking creeper." She smiles and leans on her cane.

"But youd've never know would you? I could have been watching every second of everything you did, precisely and meticulously. Calculating your every move, and waiting for the precise moment to make my appearance."

"You are one freaky ass chick." Terezi laughed and you scowl. Neither of you say anything for a few seconds.

"Hey Karkles." She tries to conceal her fucking smile. You're almost afraid to ask.

"What?" But you had to. Brave leader trolls aren't afraid of shit.

"Can I lick you?" She giggles and leans toward you.

"Fuck no!" you lurch away from her and the giggles.

"Come on, I want a taste!" she takes another step forward. And you take another one back.

"If you even fucking think-" Too late. She starts chasing you around. She chases you around through the smooth fields, under the green sky. You ran for a while and it was pretty fun, up until the point when you ran in to an imp the size of fucking you don't know anything that is that fucking big.

It was massive, and it took you forever to kill it. Well you sort of killed it. The two of you work together perfectly, she was fast and smart enough to fix your mistakes before they happened, so you could lay down the fucking pain like there was no tomorrow. Of course he could lay down the fucking pain to. The giant imp bitch slapped you and you hit the outcropping behind you hard. Luckily there was no blood drawn so you were content to simply sit dazed and with a slight concussion. Thankfully Terezi covered your back and was able to stab him before the imp pip slapped her and then exploded into grist. You did break her fall though.

Terezi landed on top of you and your breath caught in your throat. Her glasses were askew and you could feel her breath on your face. Without thinking you pulled her face down towards yours. For the next few minutes you had the first sloppy make out in your life. You pause momentarily.

"We never tell anyone of this agreed?" She nods and you go back to your sloppy make out.

Be Terezi Pyrope

You are Terezi Pyrope and oh my Gog this is the best thing you've ever smelled/tasted. Candy apple red is your favorite.

Be Jack Noir

God damn it, you lost that fucking kid for five fucking minutes and you find him all over some girl. This is why you fucking hate these kids so much. All they do is cry and have sloppy make outs. You are going to have to stab him as soon as he detaches himself from that chick. In the meantime, you will practice on the imps around and think of a name other than Jack Noir. You decide that name is not good enough for your awesome sly and cunning that you just realized you had while working on this coo. It should have something to do with blades too, Slick blades. No that's stupid, Blades slick. No, but closer. Maybe you'll just sit on it. Oh, here comes the kid now, you think you'll mention it to him. You stab the kid in the arm. His eyes grow wide.

"Jack, what the fuck do you think you're doing? Terezi could smell this, are you fucking trying to get my shitty life even more fucked up?" You toss him gauze and he wraps up the wound.

"If your sloppy make out didn't let her on to it, she must be blind and dumb." You clean off your knife with the gauze as well.

"It's not like I fucking cut myself, and what goes on between me and her is none of your fucking business." He glares at you though you can visibly see you've embarrassed him. You scowl.

"All I'm saying is this going to come back and bite you in the ass someday kid." He's about to roll his eyes at you so you brandish your knife, and he puts up his hands in a defensive manner.

Karkat Vantas: Stop remembering.

Well fuck it, Jack was right all along. From this point forward you vow that there will be no sloppy make outs on first time meetings ever.

Okay, so I added a few other things after the end because I remembered that Spades Slick was with Karkat at the time, so I had to mention where he went off to. And then I remembered that he hated trolls, or more precisely trolls kissing, so I thought that this might be why. Also, I like the idea of Spades as a fatherly figure to Karkat. In all of my AUs Spades is the stabdad. This might also be why Karkat tells John that there will be no sloppy make outs when they all meet for the first time. Deep down inside, Karkat was just passing on some friendly advice. I don't know. I was board and probably will never get around to posting this.


End file.
